Kaiba and the Cook part 2: The Proposal
by ifylapeach
Summary: Seto is getting married to a girl that might be a kung fu fighter, a former shaolin girl, can move land and maybe be a sailor scout. R&R pls.
1. prologue

_**Kaiba and the Cook Part 2: The proposal!**_

**Yeah! It has finally come out! **

**Firstly I would like to thank my FRIENDS who read Part 1: **

**1. pannmotto**

**2. tukedodude**

**3. myastarlight**

**I was thinking about this part and I decided to continue. **

**I would like to inform you, This story will have some crossovers from Sailor moon and strange 'shaolin' stuff. (Don't worry, that will be explained later). Maybe some 'lemon' but not that serious (and I am not sure about writing it). **

**Now, back to the show.**

Seto and Mokuba Kaiba strolled arond the city in their most expensive limosine. They were shopping for Breeana's (Seto's girlfriend) gift for her birthday. Seto sighed. Mokuba patted him on the back. "Don't worry Seto," he said, "We will find something great for her."

Seto shook his head. "I want to give her something different for her birthday," he said, "something different."

"Like what?" Mokuba asked. "Silver dress, jewerly, a jeep..."

"Stop here," Seto instructed to the driver. To Mokuba's notice, It was a jewerly store.

"Oh," Mokuba drawled. "So you are sticking to the jewerly, eh?"

"Not quite," Seto answered as they entered the store.

They were greeted immediately by the owner of the store. "I have found the ring you have been talking about," he said as he escorted them to the ring section. Mokuba eye's widened. _'I hope what I think this is...'_

The jewerler brought out golden ring and handed it over to Seto. Seto examined it, smiled and gave it to Mokuba. It read _'Seto and Bree '05._ He gasped. Seto bent down towards him. "Today is the day I will ask Breeana to be my wife."

That same night, Seto made a special dinner for her. Breeana dressed into a long blue gown. When she looked at him, he blushed. She went to a table to sit down, but he stopped her. "We are not eating here," he said, "We are eating somewhere else..." and his voice deepened as he whispered near her neck, "somewhere private."

Breeana blushed. He held her hand and took her to a fine flowerly and romantic area. Breeana smirked as they took their seats. "What are you planning to do?" she asked.

"Something that you will know later," he answered as their food was being served. They smiled as a big bowl of spagetti sat in front of them.

After dinner...

Breeana smiled. "Thank you for this wonderful dinner," she said.

"That's not all," Seto said, and clapping his hand.

All of a sudden, a chef brought out a very large cake. Another brought out a big bottle of wine (which is from france). Breeana gasped. "It's like a wedding cake!" she exclamed. "Oh Seto, you didn't have to..."

"But I did," he said. "Now cut the cake. Make a wish first." He handed the knife to her and stood at her back. He held the knife with her and they both were ready to cut the cake. "What's your wish?" he asked.

Breeana smiled. "I want to have a good life with my family..." and she looked at him, "and you."

Seto smiled, "Let's cut the cake."

Breeana frowned. "Don't you wish the same thing too?"

"Just cut the cake."

Breeana took a deep breath, and cut the cake. Then she felt something sharp.

"Seto," she called, "They put something in our cake."

"I wonder what that could be?" Seto asked.

She put her finger into the cake to get...

_a golden ring_

Breeana gasped. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "A ring, but for who?" She cleaned it up and gasped when she saw the words written on it. "For me?"

She turned around to see Seto kneeling down on one knee. "Will you marry me Bree?" he asked.

Breeana face was turning pink, because she was about to cry. "Seto..."

"I love you Bree, and I don't know what to do without you. Please stay with me, side by side, till death do us part?"

Sudden silence. Seto was afraid of it. Then tears started flowing from her eyes. "Yes."

Seto thought that he heard twice. "What did you say?"

"Yes! I want to be with you, side by side, as Mrs. Kaiba!"

"Seto was so happy that he lifted her up and spinned her around. When he was dissy, he stopped and french- kissed her.

"Let's go," he said, as he broke the kiss.

"How about the desert?" she asked.

He smirked. "That will come later," he said with a grin, in which she grinned back.

They walked out of the Resturant, hand to hand, which later on changed when he carried her out in his arms.

Meanwhile...

Evil was aluring somewhere...

"Perfect," the evil man said, "Now my evil plan against Kaiba will start."

**Hmmmm. What evil? **

**Please read and review. When I stopped writing, I felt sad because there were no more e-mail coming for me.**


	2. parent's approval

**Hello!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't written to you all since. **

**You see, my friends, I'm sick. **

**All as well, though, I will now continue.**

The next day, Breeana and Seto went to meet her foster father, Professor Kimble, to tell him about the engagement.

"Well," Professor said as they entered his mansion, "This is quite a surprise. I hope there is nothing wrong. Then again, I know that Seto will not let any harm touch my daughter."

"Of course I will not, Mr. Kimble," Seto responded. "In fact the reason why we are here is…"

"Do you know what?" Professor added, "I got a call from your brothers and sisters yesterday. They were worried about you, Breeana. They asked me 'why is she not yet married?' or 'will she come to visit so that we'll find a husband for her?' They mentioned that they have seen a cute prince named Arioes or Phelios, something that rhymes with 'ioes.' But I said… what that on your finger?" he stared at the golden ring on Breeana and Seto's finger.

Breeana held Seto's hand. "Well… Seto proposed to me."

Silence…

"We are getting married." Seto concluded.

"LORD HELP ME!" Professor exclaimed. "My daughter is finally getting married!" He jumped with glee. "So where will the wedding be? How will you dress?

How many people are you inviting? The whole universe, I bet.

Breeana shrugged.

The front door opened. It was Professor Kimble's second wife, Angie (His first wife died of cancer before Breeana and her other sisters and brothers were adopted).

"What is all the commotion about?" Angie asked as she brought in her bag of groceries.

"Our daughter is getting married!" Professor exclaimed.

"Yea!" Angie exclaimed. "Everything is happening just in time too! I am going to make a tasty dinner for us all! Then we can talk about your marriage and your plans and…."

BLAH, BLAH AND BLAH.

Seto and Breeana went home (They now live in the same roof now but she happens to stay in her own room until they are finally married. She just want to tease Seto a bit). She shrugged, "Well, that spoilt our dinner," she said.

Seto smiled. "Not really," he added, "Now I know that your parents are ok with the idea that we are getting married. Now nothing will stop us."

"Really?" she asked, full of concern, "Well, I hope your right.Um, Seto, There is something that I need to tell y…"

"Why don't you tell me in my room?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. He bent down towards her ear and whispered, "We'll feel more comfortable there."

Breeana giggled. "That sounds so good, but no."

Seto frowned. "But why? We are getting married so, what is the hold up?"

Breeana sighed, and smiled. "After our marriage…"

Seto sighed. "O.K. What do you want to tell me?"

Breeana took a deep breath. "I want you to know that my family is not as normal as other families."

Seto shook her head. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, their customs, behavior and background might be a little bit strange to you. I might be a little bit strange to you…"

She was cut off when Seto covered her lip with his finger. "I don't care who you are or where you are from, I still love you," He said

She blushed. "This is one of the reasons why I married you; your words are so… sweet."

They went to their rooms to sleep.

The next morning…

Breeana was the last to wake up. She knocked on Seto's door. No respond. She decided to go downstairs.

There, she noticed Seto, Mokuba and other guards staring at a big smoked up package wrapped in fancy paper(that seem to have fallen from the sky).

"Hey Bree," Mokuba greeted. "You got mail."

**Ok. I have to go and lie down. Read and Review, pls. REMEMBER, THIS IS NOT THE END. So if you want to know what is in the mail, you know what to do.**


	3. invitation

Breeana stared at package. Knowing that it is from another planet, she quickly carried the gift and dumped it on her bed.

"Breeana?"

She turned to see Kaiba in front of her door. "Yes, my love?" she asked rather nervously.

"What's in the rap?"

"I don't know."

"Open it."

"Not now…"

"Why not?"

She didn't answer. She sighed and opened the gift. It was….

A mirror.

Breeana glanced at Seto, whom was laughing at her. "Is that what you scared of?" he asked.

Breeana shrugged. "No," she answered. It's just that… um…"

Seto's cheerful smile disappeared. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

She quickly noticed the sad expression on his face, showing great concern for her. She smiled at him. "Nothing," she said, " Let's eat, ok?" She held her hand and leads him out of the room.

* * *

Yugi was in his arcade area taking care of the business. Now out of high school, he was focusing on the next best thing- business. He hopes to become the best manufacturer of video games and toys ever. Maybe Seto encouraged him. After achieving the best duelers ever award (and money), Yugi had bigger plans. On the behalf of his lost Yami (rest in peace, ol' buddy) he promised to make his name known in the world history books and make it possible for younger lads to study dueling techniques in the future.

Joey was living a great life. With Serenity and Mai by his side, he didn't need to worry about family problems. He became more serious, became an engineer and making money for his mom, Serenity and Mai.

Oh yeah, Mai's pregnant. His life is changing, quite rapidly.

Tristan is a medical doctor in Tokyo hospital. Not married, but still have woos for Serenity.

Duke is a complete success; his dueling dices became famous after the all the tournaments. Now ladies drool all over him, although, he drools for someone else.

Serenity.

Tea is in America, dancing and singing her way up.

This was the time that the Friends reunite again, for…

"Kaiba's getting married!" Yugi exclaimed. He stared at the invitation letter for a long time, wondering the same question everybody else asked themselves…

"Why am I being invited to Kaiba's wedding!" Joey asked, as he sat on the bed in his room. Mai, whom was lying on the bed, tapped him on the shoulder. "Remember, you might not like Seto, but his fiancée is still a kind lady. We should go for the sake of her… and me?"

Joey grumbled to the fact that she was right. "Ok," she said, "for her."

Yugi was cleaning his floor. The opening of the front door startled him. "Sorry, closing time is 9:00." But as he turned around, he saw someone that he hasn't seen for a long time. "Tea!" he exclaimed.

Tea, Whom was dressed in black pants and sleeveless top entered. "Yugi my man!" she shouted. "How are you doing?" she went to hug him. "You have grown tall."

"I am doing great, and it looks as if you are doing well too. Hey," he said as he broke up the hug, "When were the last time you come to visit us?"

"I've been so busy with classes and rehearsals, but now I've excused because of this…" she gave him the fancy invitation. "I still can't believe that I am invited for this."

"Not only you," Tristan added as he entered the arcade. And the worst part of it is…Tea, is that you?"

Tea grinned so brightly that her smile glimmered in the light.

"Wow," Duke added said, "you have changed, A LOT."

"Hey you guys!" Joey greeted, "Um is it just me or we all came because…"

"The invitation," they said in unison.

Joey grinned.

"I'm scared," Duke said, "I wonder why he calling us over."

"Maybe to kill us," Joey suggested.

Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"I doubt it," Yugi added. "I bet that it was even Breeana and Mokuba that reminded him to invite us."

"Or he's looking for people to invite so desperately." Trisan concluded.

"Come on fellas!" Tea shouted. "Since he invited us, let's just go. For the sake of God, and the wife to be?"

They glanced at her. Yugi cocked an eyebrow. "You haven't changed, have you?"

"You know that I can't change like that, you know. So what do you say?"

Joey sighed, "for the sake of Breeana."

"And Mokuba," Tristan added.

"And Tea…" Duke said.

Everyone just glanced at him.

"What did I say!" he argued

Urg! Men.

**I would like to tell you all that I am feeling much better now.**


End file.
